Generally, a method for fixing a mudguard on a bicycle is to use a strut having an end that is fixed on a frame of the bicycle, and an opposite end that is connected to the mudguard. The opposite end of the strut is generally secured to the mudguard by an iron plate that is riveted on the mudguard.
Referring to FIG. 1, German Patent No. 102009060429B4 discloses a conventional strut fixing device 91 for fixing a strut 915 on a mudguard. The conventional strut fixing device 91 includes a base plate 911, a bending portion 912 extending from the base plate 911 and cooperating with the base plate 911 to define an opening 914, and a stop portion 913 being adjacent to the opening 914 and extending from the base plate 911 toward the bending portion 912. When fixing the strut 915 on the mudguard, a user needs to push the strut 915 against the stop portion 913 to result in a deformation of the stop portion 913, so that the strut 915 is allowed to pass through the opening 914, and be eventually secured to the strut 915 after the stop portion 913 is restored to block the opening 914. When removing the strut 915, the bending portion 912 and the stop portion 913 should be simultaneously pushed to deform, thus allowing the strut 915 to be removed from the mudguard through the opening 914. With utilization of the conventional strut fixing device 91, the user can conveniently replace the mudguard on his/her own.
However, since the stop portion 913 is deformed in a same direction when the strut 915 being coupled to or removed from the conventional strut fixing device 91, the stop portion 913 may eventually fracture due to fatigue. Furthermore, the removal of the strut 915 from the conventional strut fixing device 91 is inconvenient since the bending portion 912 and the stop portion 913 need to be simultaneously pushed.
Referring to FIG. 2, German Patent No. 202015104496U1 discloses another conventional strut fixing device 92 which includes a base plate 921, and a bending portion 922 extending from the base plate 921 and cooperating with the base plate 921 to define an opening 924. The opening 924 can be blocked by extending a screw member 923 through the base plate 921 into the bending portion 922 so as to secure a strut 925 to the conventional strut fixing device 92. By removing the screw member 923, the opening 924 can be unblocked to permit separation of the screw member 923 from the conventional strut fixing device 92.
However, the user still needs to use a screwdriver to apply or remove the screw member 923, thereby rendering the conventional strut fixing device 92 inconvenient in use.